my baby girl
by thewatchtower300341
Summary: squeal to my daughter logan finally meets his daughter for the frist time :)


logan i found her mays words kept running threw logan head as he drove to meet up with his ex lover.

logan could not belive it at all his long lost daughter his skye his baby girl she was found and by may out of everyone in the whole goddamn world may found there daughter he couldt figure out if he should be jeslous or not.

he was meeting them in los vegas he was nervos he could admit to that yeah logan the famous xmen is nervos but he had a right damn it he was meeting his daughter for the first time in over 24 years he had a right to be nervos damn staight.

logan pulled up to a diner that may had text him the address to logan could tell may brought her team with her well so did he well not really his new family he made his wife jean and there three children Bobby Rouge and John you ready for this asked jean giving her lover a smile.

as i ever will but damn i am freaked out this is the first time i will have seen her since she was a baby jean my little girl all grown up both of them said logan looking at rouge dad i am sure we both will be your little girls said rouge getting out of the car with bobby.

jean chuckled she is your daughter you know rouge is way to wise for her age said jean also getting out of the car leaving logan and john left in the car logan knew his youngest was having trouble with all this new information.

hey buddy you okay asked logan john just looked up dad i dont know how to handle this i mean its hard enough for me to picture you with anyone other then mom but now i find out i have a older sister i mean what the hell said john logan just laughed i know john but i did have a life before your mom with shield that how i feel in love with skye mother but after skye was kidnapped things between the two of us fell apart and now my girl is home now please dont do anything with your powers john i dont need anyone freaking out yet beside i have no idea if she has powers like the rest of us said logan climbing out of his jeep john soon followed dad please i am not going to ruin this for you i know how much it means to you so i will be good for once said john slabbing his father on the shouder before running to meet up with his brother.

logan just laughed god that boy was his son no matter how wild and crazy he got logan started to walk into the diner which held his most perious gift ever well one of them she was his first born after all.

skye point of view:

we where all in this diner in vegas waiting for my father to come it was the closet they could come they would meet half way and now skye was waiting for her papa hey beatiful said ward placing a kiss on skye cheeck making her blush she was still trying to get use to being loved and ward as her boyfriend made her day hey handsome said skye pulling his neck toward her and they met in a very hot kiss ward groaned god his rookie taste like vinalla and jasmine they where starting to get in a very hot make out seaction.

may came out of the restroom to see her daughter making out with her SO she had to smile though it made her day to see her daughter so happy may walked over to the kissing couple and clapped her hands several times hey hey hey said may making the couple break apart skye was blushing be caught by her mother while ward had the nevere to look smug i know you two are in love and i am happy for you but serious logan will bring hell to everyone if he caught you making out with our daughter said may laughing a little.

ward cleared his thoart well i will be over there if you need anything babe said ward kissing his girlfriend one more time before walking over to talk to fitz you seem happy may said to her daughter i am said may pulling skye in her arms i found my daughter again and i know she safe and alive said may enjoying the feelin of her daughter in her arms.

i love you whisperd skye into may cheast may felt a big smile come to her face and i love you said may skye looked at the door to see five people standing in the door may breath caught in her thoart logan said may going up to my father logan my dad my father my papa he here skye thought.

logan point of view:

logan said may coming up to us i smiled at her she looked so beatiful looked the same since he last saw her and he sure he did to hey mel i said pullin may into my arms for a hug she was tense up at first but soon relax and hug him back i guess we hugged to long cause jean cleared her throat breaking us apart.

may cleared her thoart also skye asked may a beatiful young woman long light brown hair with bright brown eyes came to stand by may she looked so much like her mother she was wearing a blue tanktop with a leather black jacket that looked to big on her with black skinny jeans.

may grabbed skye hand skye baby this is logan your father said may i swore when skye eyes locked onto mine god she was all grown up hi you look so much like your mother i said mentally slabbing myself i heard jean laugh besides me thanks skye said shyly.

rouge stepped up and held her hand out for skye hi my name rouge i am your eldest/younger sister said rouge making skye laugh shaking rouge hand hi i am skye your elder sister said skye with a smile that drew my breath in jean stepped up hi i am your step-mother my name jean you already met rouge my oldest then this is bobby my middle and john my youngest said jean with a smile hi its nice to meet you all said skye jean rolled her eyes at whatever skye was thinking and pulled skye into her arms.

darling you are beatiful dont let anyone tell you other wise said jean making skye eyes go wide how did you do that asked skye honey i am a muntant i can read minds and other stuff said jean making skye laugh soon everyone was medling.

so skye how you likin life i asked skye smiled at me i love it i found my mother dad and now i have three siblings i think i am doing just fine said skye giving me a big hug needless to say i was startled but soon hug in with all i had i always loved you i hope you know that i said i know but thinking it and hearing it makes me happier i love you two said skye making my heart melt i love you two sweet heart i said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

skye come over hear i heard john yell skye gave me a smile before joining her brother i felt may beside me

so did we do okay asked may giving me a knowing smile i put my arm around her shouder we did just fuckin fine i said watching our daughter smile and laugh yeah we did bloody fine.

sorry it took so long to post this one i saw the clip of skye getting shot and i was like what the hell i cant seem to watch it online it making me pay for it which is fucked up so i hope you like this one and hopefully depending on how much you like this one shot and my daughter i would do more one shots with the same chacters :)


End file.
